A patterning device such as an exposure device divides a substrate into a plurality of shot areas, and transfers a pattern of an original to the substrate for each of the shot areas. At this time, a technology of performing alignment of each shot area is known.
In recent years, high stacking of semiconductor devices has been advanced. Positional deviation of a pattern may occur in the shot area due to an influence of stress by high stacking. Such positional deviation cannot be coped with by the above-described alignment technology of each shot area.